In the corrugated board industry, corrugated board is manufactured in sheets. The corrugated board sheets are cut into pieces or "blanks" which are slotted and fold lines or "score lines" are formed on a blank to shape the blank into a particular form that is ultimately reconfigured into a cardboard box or case.
At present, a scoring assembly consists of a scoring head and an anvil. The scoring head and anvil are rotatably mounted on separate, oppositely rotating shafts. The cardboard is fed through the space between the head and anvil. The scoring head is typically made of a rigid material, such as stainless steel. A typical scoring head is shaped cylindrically, and has a slight central annular extension extending radially outward by 1/32 inches. The anvil is typically cylindrical.
The present type of scoring assembly operates effectively when the score lines are oriented perpendicular to the corrugation. However, when the score lines are not perpendicular to the corrugation or, in particular, when they are parallel to the corrugation, the present scoring assemblies do not operate effectively. This occurs because when the scoring head contacts the corrugated flute, the head tends to ride on one side of the flute or the other. This creates a misaligned, poor quality score line which results in what is called a "rolled" score. When the board does not fold crisply and completely along the score line, it is a rolled score. The presence of rolled scores ultimately results in a misaligned product.
Scoring assemblies must also be adaptable to different thicknesses and weights of board. Some scoring assemblies are effective with lighter, thinner board. When these assemblies encounter thicker or heavier weight board, the scoring head simply applies more pressure. However, this often causes the head to bury itself within the board which results in ripping or tearing of the board rather than creation of an effective score line. None of the scoring assemblies at present have the capability of adapting to different weight and thicknesses of board to effectively create quality score line in all situations.
Thus, there is a need for an improved scoring assembly where the scoring assembly can effectively form a score line relative to the weight and thickness of the corrugated board. There is a further need for an improved scoring assembly that creates an effective score along a line parallel to the corrugation of a corrugated board.
There is still a further need for an improved scoring assembly that does not rip or tear the corrugated board as it forms the score line.